Winden
Winden is the second region released in PMU. It and its dungeons are mainly revolved around winter and Ice-types, but does have other minor types in the region. Currently, this region has 10 dungeons in it, along with several different features. The outskirts of Winden used to be called "Winden Tundra" but it has been renamed "Winden Taiga". To enter the region for the first time, the player needs to complete Winden Pass, which requires Cut to enter. After this, the player can take two alternate paths that require Rock Smash to use or use Fly. While Winden is a region around level 30s to 50s, it goes up to level 70+, as Sky Fortress, one of the most popular dungeons, resides here. Like the other regions, previously existed in PMU 6. Features Repeats The features that are repeated or were already in the game before Tanren was released are as follows. *Lickilicky's Cleaning Shop *Xatu Appraisal *Electivire's Move Relearn Shop *Housing Center New Features *Togetic's Heart Scale Tutor Shop Dungeons Winden currently has 10 dungeons. *Winden Forest **Deep Winden Forest *Crystal Ruins **Crystal Castle *Sauna Cavern **Sauna Cavern Depths *Lake of Acuity *Snowveil Den **Snowveil Lair *Winden Training Dojo *Mt. Stormhold *Sky Fortress Landmarks or Houses Snowbasin Town Snowball Mini-Game Primrose's Hut Primrose is a Primeape who lives in a small building right outside Winden Pass's exit and north of Snowbasin Town. Her purpose is to aid players who happen to get "stuck" in Winden by not having Fly, Rock Smash, and setting their spawn there. Also serves as a shortcut back to Winden Pass. Nivenath Outpost This area is a small, isolated camp that is southwest from Snowbasin Town in the Winden Range. This camp features a Chimecho post and a Kangaskhan statue, and it is where the player can go if they have a Snowflake Key and wish to recruit an Alolan Vulpix. This outpost serves no other purpose beyond that. Icy Burrows Vulpix Icy Burrow.png|Alolan Vulpix burrow Snowflake Residence.png|Snowflake Residence Sandshrew Icy Burrow.png|Alolan Sandshrew burrow Sandshrew_Burrow_Location.png|Sandshrew Burrow location |Icicle Residence There are two underground staircases in Winden. Inside both is a small hallway with locked doors. You need a specific key to open one; Snowflake Key for Vulpix and Icicle Key for Sandshrew. Beyond is another room with Honey in it. Using the Honey will spawn the respective Alolan for the burrow you went into, at level 5, with a 100% recruit rate (as long as you are higher leveled). Note that you can get both Alolan forms as recruits in Iceberg Cavern. Vulpix's burrow is located in the Nivenath Outpost hidden behind trees (shown above), and Sandshrew's burrow is south-east of Snowbasin Town, beyond Crystal Falls. Trivia * In PMU 6, there was a location west of Winden Town that would serve as the player's passage into Archford. ** In PMU 7, the player can find a Delibird NPC in Greenport Town who mentions running a Lapras ferry to Winden, referencing this. Category:Regions Category:Winden Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld